The Perfect New Year
by Kristen3
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Niles wants more than anything to be at home with his wife and son. His rush to get there leads him to realize just how lucky he is to have them in his life. One-shot. Inspired by "A Secret Celebration" by leighann415.


**Author's Note: **I can't do this story without thanking Leigh Ann (l**eighann415**). When she told me about her idea for an N/D New Year's story, I couldn't wait to read it. While the story was awesome, it made me wonder how Niles would feel being at work, knowing that his wife and child were at home. That idea led to this story. It's a bit of fluff that I just couldn't resist! :)

It had been such a long night. For perhaps the first time in his career, Niles could say he actually didn't care about his patients' problems anymore. He'd spent the past several hours rereading and making notes on files from this week's sessions. At this point, he no longer knew what he was reading. It was New Year's Eve, and Niles didn't want to be here. He shouldn't be in his office now, he should be at home with the two people he loved most in the world, David and Daphne. Niles sighed as he glanced at the clock on his laptop. 11:30. _These files can wait_, he thought.

Within minutes, he'd gathered up his things and prepared to leave. There were only a few more minutes left in the year, and he wanted to spend them at home. He got into his car and started the drive back to the Montana. Niles sighed as he approached a stoplight. _No, please, not a red light. I can't miss spending these moments with my family over something like this. _His desperate prayer was answered as the light turned green just as he arrived at the intersection. Luckily, traffic was light and he got home without further delay. He quickly got into the elevator and rode up. Just as he unlocked his door, Niles checked his watch. 11:55. He felt a rush of relief, knowing he'd made it home in time. He opened the door and was shocked to find the place empty. He'd thought for sure Daphne would be waiting for him with a glass of champagne. He'd even hoped that David might still be awake. At just over two, his son was too young to fully understand the change from one year to the next, but it didn't matter. All Niles wanted right now was to see the smiling face of his little boy.

Knowing there wasn't much time to lose, Niles made his way upstairs. He found his angel asleep in their bed. "Happy New Year, my love." He woke her with a kiss.

Daphne smiled. "Darling, you're home! I'm sorry I couldn't wait up for you, but I'm afraid David wore me out today. Did I miss the new year?"

"No. There's just about two minutes left. Why don't we go and wake our son to watch the ball drop?"

For a moment, Daphne considered objecting. David was so little, and he needed his rest. No doubt he would be confused. But she knew how badly Niles wanted this. "All right. You go downstairs and get the champagne. David and I will meet you in a moment."

Niles kissed her again quickly before heading back downstairs. He easily located a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He was even able to find a bottle of ginger ale in case David wanted to toast, too. He set the items on the coffee table and turned the TV on. He immediately saw Dick Clark on the screen, bundled up in Times Square. Even if this had happened three hours ago, Niles was more than willing to pretend.

"Let's watch the ball drop with Daddy, and then you can go back to sleep, all right, sweetheart?" Niles turned at the sound of Daphne's voice. He saw his son sleepily bury his head in Daphne's shoulder.

"Hi, son. I know you're tired, but I wanted you and your mom here to welcome in the new year," Niles explained as he walked toward them. The three of them made their way to the coffee table, and Niles immediately filled the two glasses with champagne. "Here you go, my love."

Daphne smiled as she took the glass from him. Even if she was in her pajamas, it didn't matter. This was the perfect New Year's celebration.

"Here we go, the countdown's about to start. Ten, nine..." The crowd on TV nearly became deafening. Niles knew people dreamed all their lives of being in New York for the famous ball-dropping. But there was nowhere in the world he would rather be than right here. Who needed the crowd or the extreme cold when he could be here, with his loved ones?

"Happy New Year!" People on TV cheered as fireworks went off, and "Auld Lang Syne" began to play.

"Thank you, Daphne," Niles said as their kiss ended. "I've spent many New Year's Eves in my life. Not all of them have been very happy. But right now, I don't see how I could be any happier. Having you and David here with me is all that I could ever want. I love you both so much."

Daphne smiled at him. "I was prepared to let this be just another night, until you came home and reminded me that it isn't. I've been given a happy ending with you and David, and I can't forget that. It's easy to get caught up in all the things I've got to do each day to take care of me family. I'm glad I have a chance to stop and remember how lucky I am. Thank you, Niles."

Niles looked at Daphne and was momentarily awed by her. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of the fact that she was the love of his life. The journey to get to this point hadn't been easy. In a sense, he was grateful for that, because it made him appreciate everything so much more. And there, in Daphne's arms, was David. The boy was fast asleep, completely oblivious to what was going on. Still, the happy, peaceful expression he wore touched Niles deeply. It was a sign of one more thing that Daphne had given him. More than an incredible love, and memories he'd cherish every day of his life, she'd offered him something even more amazing: a future. Suddenly, Niles could hardly wait to see what surprises this year might bring.

**The End**


End file.
